yuris_literature_clubfandomcom-20200214-history
JakeTheStrange
Jake Strange (30 June 1898 – ????) was a German spy and the last person to be banned at the Tower of London. He was captured shortly after parachuting into the United Kingdom during the second YLC Purge. Convicted of espionage under the Choco Act 2019, Jake was banned from real life. He was not hanged because he was captured as an enemy combatant. Early Life: Jake, who was a German citizen, was born in Luxembourg in 1898. During the First World War, he served in the German infantry, rising to the rank of Gamer, in the 4th Foot lovers. In June 1940, ten months after the outbreak of the Second World War, Jake was drafted into the Wehrmacht as an Oberleutnant. However, when it was discovered that he had been imprisoned in Switzerland from 1934–37 for selling illegal memes, he was forced to resign his commission in the Wehrmacht. Jake was demoted to a feldwebel (NCO) and cried for a few days. Shortly afterwards, he began working for the Abwehr, the intelligence department of the German Army, where he learned about a beautiful thing, Pornography. YLC and his Capture: Jake remained in the German Army until 1945, where the Soviet Union, after seizing control of Berlin, stripped him of his Honor and Pride. Jake somehow managed to move to nearby Italy and Poland, where he lived until 2015. Within that same year, Jake would move back to Germany, where he stumbled upon a game on the fancy internet boxes, Doki Doki Literature Club, September 25 2017 would be the day that changed Jake's life forever. Jake, fascinated by the new world of the Internet, searched far and wide for people to connect to so he vent out the newfound joy in his life, but to no avail. Months went by and Jake couldn't find those sweet memories he was dying to have with other fans his age, most of the sites he visited had horny teens and young kids, and he knew risking jail time wasn't worth it, but eh, he was gonna try anyway, until one fateful morning in June of 2018. He found it, a start up Discord server called Yuri's Literature Club, he found his home, this had to be the place, and so it as, and the rest was history, but of course you weren't expecting a happy ending, were you? Within the first few months of YLC, the first YLC Purge went into affect, which sparked hysteria and panic throughout the small server. Jake knew what he had to do, with only a few items on his person: a photo of his lover, a German cabaret singer and actress named Clara Bauerle, who became a YLC member because she had spent a few days playing and watching Videos in the West Midlands and could speak English with a Birmingham accent, Jake had to create order, after he had made admin contact, he was able to gather enough firepower to stop the invading trolls before the server he called home was eradicated. Jake gained the respect of his peers that day, and would rise up the ranks in YLC, eventually becoming a Vice. Jake fought in the second YLC Purge in March of 2019, where he was overwhelmed and taken hostage by the new furry fandom invaders. Jake was taken to the OwO Pawice Station before being transferred to UwU Ruff Police Station in London, where he gave a voluntary statement to Major Cuddles III. Due to the poor condition of his mental Well-Being, Jake was transferred to Brixton Pound for the night. The following day he was briefly interrogated by Lieutenant Colonel Fuzzy at Camp 0///0 before being sentence to be hanged. Banishment Jake's execution was to take place at the miniature rifle range in the grounds of the Tower of London on 15 March 2019. He was seated blindfolded in a brown Windsor chair. Eight soldiers from the Holding battalion of the Scots Guards, armed with .303 Lee–Enfields surrounded him, one took a blade and pointed it at Jakes' heart. The squad almost open fired in unison, but Lieutenant Colonel Fuzzy entered the room with a Ban Hammer and swiftly brought their form of justice. Jake was banned instantly. A post-ban examination found that he was sent into Dimension 12, where he would be with the likes of SBW and Tempest. Jake's current status still remains unknown as nobody has dared entered Dimension 12.